justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Can’t Get Enough
"Can't Get Enough" by Becky G ft. Pitbull ''is featured on ''Just Dance 2014 (as a DLC) and Just Dance Now. Dancer * An orange beanie *A red shirt *Gold jewelry *Ripped denim shorts *Orange-like tights *Black leather shoes Background A orange background that is shaped like a triangle. The triangles pop up as the beats raises. During the bridge the color changes to red and shems of red covers the screen. The background is closely linked with I Need Your Love and Don't You Worry Child since the background tracks the movements of the song and the dancer. Gold Moves There are 3 'Gold Moves '''in the routine: '''Gold Move 1: '''Spin your hands in the air and spin your waist. '''Gold Move 2: '''Hit the air with your right fist. '''Gold Move 3: '''Pose with your arms perpendicular to your body and put your right hand up, and your left hand down. CantGetEnoughDLCGM1.png|Gold Move 1 CantGetEnoughDLCGM2.png|Gold Move 2 CantGetEnoughDLCGM3.png|Gold Move 3 Trivia *The dancer looks similar to P2 of [[Turn Up The Love|''Turn Up The Love]].'' * The dancer's fashion was takes a lot of inspiration from Becky G. *At one part one of the lyrics read "It's for the cream shout out to Meth," where "meth" (which can refer to methamphetamine) would very easily be censored. However, it is a shoutout to the legendary Hip-Hop group Wu Tang Clan, their classic song "C.R.E.A.M" and its member Method Man so it would not be a drug reference. *This is the third song by Pitbull on the series, after [[On the Floor|''On the Floor]] and ''Feel This Moment''. It is followed by ''Timber''. *This is the second song by Becky G on the series, after ''Oath''. It is followed by ''Built For This''. * A guy on YouTube leaked this and the other December DLC's. (BONUS: YouTuber's name) *This dancer appears and disappears very similarly to the dancers from ''My Main Girl'' and ''I Need Your Love'', as they were all December DLCs. *When the lyrics in this is compared to all the YouTube lyric videos and lyric website pages for this songs, they are different from each other. * The song in the routine is different from the one the music video, as Becky's voice in the first verse of the routine more upbeat than the music video. That's because the music video premiered nearly half a year later than this choreography. Gallery Becky G ft. Pitbull - Can't Get Enough.jpg cantgetenough01.jpg cantgetenoughdlc.jpg|Can't Get Enough Can'tGetEnough.png cge2.png|The Pictograms Cantgetenoughavatar.png Can't Get Enough JD 2014.png CantGetEnoughopener.png CantGetEnoughmenu.png Videos File:Becky G feat. Pitbull - Can't Get Enough File:Can't Get Enough - Becky G ft. Pitbull - Just Dance 2014 File:Just Dance Now PC - Can t Get Enough 60 FPS-0 Category:Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2014 Category:DLC's Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Medium Songs Category:2010's Category:Pop Songs Category:Hip Hop Songs Category:Lyrics Errors Category:Songs without alternate routines Category:Leaked DLC's Category:Rap Elements Category:Female Dancers in Male Songs Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now